Chibi Shinigami's at Hogwarts
by ChibiYnM
Summary: A silly crossover with HP that I wrote to stop my writer's block ^_^ What happens when Watari's potion turns the shinigami into chibi's and they enter Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Well, read the fic to find out!! Remember to review!!


uChibi Shinigamis in Hogwarts/u  
  
By Chibi Ucchan  
  
Konnichiwa na no da... This is just some strange pathetic excuse for a fic just to get me outta me writer's block that I've had for over 1/2 year now... I've watched so many more new anime since my last fic... yet I could never come up with a good fic idea! Not even crossovers! I love crossovers! And Yami no Matsuei is one of my recent faves ^_^ This is a silly 1 chapter story that hopefully will get my mind outta the gutter and finally come up with some good fic ideas! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I really wish Yami no Matsuei belonged to me... I want Watari!!! Watari-sama!!! KISS TATSUMI DAMMIT!!! *Cough* I mean, I'm a huge Tatsumi x Watari fan ^_____^ YnM belongs to Matsushita Yoko (Onegai!!! Continue drawing YnM!!!) and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sooooo slooooooooow... -_-  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Go slip on a banana peel and drop dead!" ~Shindou Shuichi, Gravitaiton ^_^  
  
hr  
  
BOOM!!! An explosion occurred for the millionth time in Enmacho's Shokan Division.   
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~!!!!!! FINALLY!!!! MY SEX CHANGE POTION IS COMPLETE!!!!" Watari Yutaka, shinigami assigned to the 6th area, Kinki, laughed like a maniac while holding up a beaker of bubbling blueish green liquid, with a tiny owl flapping around him. "Now to test my potion! ^_____^" Suddenly, a bowl and ingrediants for baking brownies popped outta no where. He put all the necessary ingrediants in and poured the bubbling potion into the batter. The colors mixed and was still a brownish black color. He finally poured the batter on a pan and popped it into the oven, turning it on to *insert the needed degree here*. "Hehehe..."   
  
~*Later...*~  
  
A 'ding!' sound came from the oven conviently located in Watari's personal lab. "The brownies are done!" ^________^ was the expression that Watari held. He grabbed the brownies outta the oven and put them on paper plates (hey, with their low pay, do you expect Enmacho to have expensive china lying everywhere?) and dashed out the door, with his faithful companion owl 003 trailing right behind him.   
  
Watari ran to the office where all the other shinigami were working (gee... I wonder why he's the only one that doesn't hafta suffer in that office with paperwork... hehe... Tatsumi must treat him real well... hehehe... hahaha... BWAHAHAHA *cough* ^___^) There, he saw Tsuzuki asleep on top of his pile of undone paperwork, Hisoka and Wakaba sitting there doing paperwork, Terazuma smoking, and Tatsumi walking by with a stack of even /i paperwork. Watari cleared his throat, and loudly yelled "OI~!!!!" Tsuzuki woke up, wiping away some saliva, Hisoka and Wakaba stopped and looked at Watari, Terazuma dropped his cigarette on his pants, and Tatsumi dropped the stack of paperwork all over the office. It was raining evil paperwork that shinigami's like them shouldn't hafta do but for some crazily odd reason are tortured with paperwork. It must be that old guy's fault! Or Enma Daioh! _ Anyway, back to the fic...   
  
"WATARI! WHAT IS IT?!" Tatsumi yelled. "I wanted you guys to try my homemade brownies ^_____^" Watari said with a cute and innocent look that we all know Tatsumi cannot resist (and if he does, I'll whack him until he doesn't) and neither can I resist that kawaii blond bishounen with glasses ^_____^ *drools* Must glomp... O.O... Gah! Back to the fic! So all the shinigami's that happened to be in the room looked at Watari's brownies suspiciously, having a pretty good idea what could be one of the main ingrediants of the batch. But for the sake of the fic to progress, the other shinigami's just shrugged it off and decided to grab some of the yummy bish- I mean, yummy smelling brownies. "Hey, these are pretty good." Hisoka said. "Hmph..." Terazuma...well... humphed. But what was really in his mind was 'Not as good as Kanuki-chan's cooking...' face it, we all know Terazuma has a soft spot for the girl despite his curse. Watari, as usual, despite knowing what was in the brownies, ate some too (I mean, if he drank his own potion while knowing the supposed effects in the manga, then why wouldn't he eat his own food that had the potion as an ingrediant?)   
  
Weeeeeeell.... a few minutes past, and poof! A puff of colorful smoke filled the room, and there, we find standing 6 extremely kawaii chibi shinigami's. Look! Their clothes shrunk with them too! How cute! ^________^ Suddenly, the room filled with screams of "WATARI~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!!!!!!!" "Hehehe... I guess my sex change potion didn't work..." the said chibi answered.  
  
Suddenly, Konoe-kachou walked in with a pile of mail for the shinigami's. And saw the chibi's. O_O. "I need my morning coffee..." And he dropped off the mail and walked off muttering about chibi shinigami's and coffee.   
  
Forgetting about the whole chibi ordeal, the shinigami's went to check their mail. "Hey... we all got the same letter!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. They opened it and read the letter. And if you didn't know by NOW, it was an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Okaaaaaay..." Hisoka said... ¬_¬  
  
~*Fast forward to the sorting ceremony in Hogwarts*~  
  
"Tsuzuki, Asato!" McGonagall said, reading off the list. Kawaii little 10 yr old Tsuzuki-chan sat down on the chair and plopped the oversized hat over his tiny little head. "blah blah blah... Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Then Tsuzuki walked over to the said table and sat down, hoping his fellow shinigami would be in the same houses. And so, the same thing happened to Kurosaki Hisoka, Watari Yutaka, Tatsumi Seiichirou, Wakaba Kanuki and Terazuma Hajime.   
  
"Next, we have our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Muraki Kazutaka!" Dumbledore announced. The Shinigami's at the Gryffindor all went O_____O. Tsuzuki screamed in horror. Hisoka screamed in pain (from his curse). Muraki looked over and saw his kawaii little Tsuzuki-san turned chibi. ...Pedophile... ¬_¬ no wait... Tsuzuki would be the pedophile... O.o;... "Kukuku..." Muraki laughed.   
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
At the basement of Hogwarts (if there is one) Voldemort and his entire gang were ready to go and rampage in Hogwarts...  
  
~*Back to the main hall*~  
  
Dumbledore did his magic and all the food appeared magically on the table. Tsuzuki drooled at food, totally forgetting about Muraki. That is, until Muraki made his advances when no one was paying attention... Poor Tsuzuki-chan was being molested by Muraki. AGAIN. Tatsumi attempted to use his shadows to keep Muraki away, but it was useless. (*Is currently eating Buncha Crunch and can get hyper any minute now...*) So Tsuzuki was forced to summon all his powerful shikigami. "Tsuzuki!! KAWAII!!!" Suzaku said and glomped Tsuzuki. O.o;. "Suzaku! Attack Muraki!! He's molesting me again!!" Tsuzuki-chan complained. Suzaku let go of her tight hold and along with Sohryuu, Touda, Byakko, Kijin, and all the other shikigami's names who I have forgot except Genbu and Tenkuu, since Genbu can't be summoned and what the heck are you supposed to do with a talking building?! Following Tsuzuki's example, Hisoka summoned his 1 dollar cactus shikigami... that wore a cowboy hat. And was dancing with headphones on. "Oi~! Amigo!" —____— was Hisoka's expression.   
  
So the shikigami shot their attacks at Muraki, who dodged, and the powerful blasts hit the wall and the building lost a big chunk of concrete. Then Riku attempted his needle atk thing and accidently pricked Touda instead, so Touda lift Riku and threw him in some random direction. Riku landed SMACK! on Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi used his shadows to aim the poor $1 cactus at Muraki, but instead, ended up hitting Terazuma who was eating. Terazuma chucked the cactus at Hisoka who caught the poor battered up shikigami and sent him back to the Gensoukai. All of a sudden, Sohryuu, Touda, Suzaku, and etc.'s attacks randomly hit the building, and it started collapsing...  
  
~*Back at the basement*~  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!! WE SHALL DESTROY HOGWARTS!!!!!! AND TAKE OV—" Voldemort was in the middle of saying, when he was so rudely interuppted by his death by a falling pillar. The entire ceiling above them collapsed and killed all the remaining deatheaters.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
Hogwarts, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, layed there in ruins. With millions of dead bodies right under it. The shinigami's stood there. All the shikigami returned to their home in the Gensoukai. Muraki no where in sight. The shinigami's were their normal size btw ^_^. "Seems like the potion wore off..." Watari said. The Shinigami's looked at the rubble that was Hogwarts... "So... lets go home." Wakaba said. "Yeah..." Hisoka replied. "Hmph..." Terazuma hmphed. "I'm tired~" Tsuzuki complained. And Tatsumi just started walking in the direction to the train station to get back to the Diet Building in Tokyo.   
  
And so, concludes the story of how the Shinigami and Shikigami destroyed Hogwarts and killed Voldemort and his deatheaters. The end.  
  
hr  
  
*sweatdrops* Finally finished!!!!! Remember to leave a review so I know if you liked it or not!!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
